Comfort from a Friend
by The Lovehammer
Summary: Ollie cheated on Dinah. Again. She goes to Helena for comfort, and she gets in a very special way.  WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON


_Why didn't he show up? _ Dinah Lance-Queen thought grumpily as she strode into Oliver Queen's mansion. Ollie had missed their date for the second time that week. She had let it slide at first, accepting his excuse that he was on urgent league business, but _twice_? The man had stood her up twice, and she hoped for his sake that he had a damn good reason. Looking around Oliver's home, she found no trace of him and was about to give up, when suddenly she heard a scream from the bedroom. _What the hell? _

Dinah took off toward the door, a wave of worry flushing into her mind. Maybe someone had decided to take Oliver Queen hostage; they could definitely get a decent sized ransom on the politician and former mayor. Dinah's hand found the doorknob, and she flung it open with wide eyes.

What she saw was far more horrible than she had expected. The mansion's maid, bouncing up and down on Ollie's erect penis. His seven-and-a-half inch member stood at attention as the Puerto Rican maid's pussy bounded up and down on it. Dinah stared at the maid's ass, watching her buttocks jiggle with each downward thrust, and felt rage simmer in the pit of her chest. "What the fuck?" She exploded into a violent scream.

"Dinah!" Ollie finally pried his eyes away from the bouncing tits and looked at his wife. "Shit! Dinah, I-"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard." Dinah glared at him hatefully, fighting back the tears that threatened her, and turned away, slamming the door behind her. As she stormed down the hall, Oliver burst out behind her, still naked.

"Dinah it's not what you think!"

"Then what the hell is it Oliver?"

"She came onto me! I swear!"

"As if that even fucking matters!"

"Dinah hear me out a second," Ollie approached her. "She needs comfort right now, her husband just left her."

"Well then you two have something in common. Your wife just left you." She turned away from him.

"Wait…" Ollie put his hand on Dinah's shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you want to join…?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I feel like a big part of this rage you're feeling is because you feel left out, so I was wondering if you would-" Before Oliver could even finish his sentence, Dinah struck him in the face so hard that she felt teeth break loose.

"Fuck you Oliver!" She screamed at him, and stomped out the door.

…

Helena Bertinelli breathed a deep sigh. When she moved in with her boyfriend, Vic Sage, she had expected to actually see him from time to time. But lately he had been on a "lead" and was out day and night investigating what he believed to be a huge conspiracy involving hypnotic messages embedded in condoms or something like that.

So alone she was, again, in the apartment that they supposedly shared, even though she had been the only one to actually use it all week. She found the best way to relax and take the stress off of the situation was with a hot shower. Feeling the steam fill the room as hot water poured upon her bare skin brought an element of relaxation that she couldn't quite explain.

And there was another reason she liked the showers, too. Slowly, Helena's hand crawled down her body, in no hurry to reach its destination. Finally the hand touched its mark; her soaking wet center. She liked the word center. Saying 'vagina' sounded too Health class text book to her, and "pussy" just made her feel like a porn star. Center felt like the right word to her.

She began to rub the area in a manner that could almost be called aggressive. She soon could not contain her growing desire anymore, and allowed her fingers to slip inside her entrance, slowly but easily. She closed her eyes as her two fingers slid in and out of her warm, desiring hole. She let out a moan, and soon moved up to three fingers, speeding up her pace. She could feel every movement, every little twitch of her hand, inside of her. The pleasurable sensation grew, and soon she was using her free hand to support herself against the wall.

Her moans grew louder as her warm juices began to spill onto her hand, adding to the sensation. She moaned again, and uttered a single word. Not the word she had been expecting, either. "Dinah…"

Helena had tried to focus on Vic, on his familiar eight inch dick. But her mind kept wandering to her best friend Dinah. Dinah was hot, Helena had never denied this. And she had always caught herself staring from time to time; she had always figured that was normal. She thought nothing of it. But lately… lately her feelings had progressed a little more. Quite frankly, she couldn't shake the desire to fuck her hot best friend.

Suddenly, just as Helena was about to reach her climax, she heard the doorbell ring. It echoed into the bathroom, bringing with it immense frustration. "Shit!" She pulled her hand out of herself reluctantly, and turned off the water.

Taking a graceful step onto the mat next to the tub, Helena found her white bathrobe and slipped it around her wet body. _This had better not be some fucking salesmen. _She thought bitterly as she stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the door.

"What?" She pulled it open, and to her surprise was met by the tall, platinum blond wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Dinah. And she was in tears. "Dinah what's wrong?" Helena asked quickly, her tone immediately softer.

"Ollie… Ollie is such an asshole." Dinah wept.

"Ok…" Helena pursed her lips. "Why don't you come inside? We can talk about it."

"Thank you." Dinah walked in slowly, her high-heels unbalanced on the carpeted floor. She had worn them for the date that Oliver blew off. Dinah took a seat on the red loveseat sofa, and Helena sat down next to her, handing her a box of tissues.

"What did Oliver do?" The Italian brunette asked sympathetically, looking at her crying friend with caring in her eyes. Her ridiculously hot friend.

"I was supposed to meet him at Red Lobster after work. It was going to be a romantic dinner… but he never showed. So I went home. And I found him in bed with that Puerto Rican bitch maid he hired. She was treating his cock like a bouncy castle."

"My God." Helena rolled her eyes. "Dinah, this isn't the first time he's cheated on you…"

"I know. Its over this time, I'm done with trying to forgive him."

"Well I'm glad. I never liked the rich son of a bitch anyway."

"Where's Vic?"

"He's out investigating another stupid fucking conspiracy." Helena sighed and allowed herself to sink backward into the couch cushions. "He hasn't been home in a week."

"Why do we put up with men?" Dinah wiped the tears from her eyes, but this effort proved to be in vain, as more soon spilled out. "They're not worth the trouble they put us through!"

"I _completely _agree." Helena bit her lower lip, playing with the ever-present thought in her mind. _Maybe a little experiment wouldn't be so bad…_

"I'm so sick of this." Dinah sobbed. "I'm sick of getting hurt."

"I know." Helena hugged her friend close. She smelled her hair, and felt moisture begin to form between her legs. Damn, this girl could get her going. "Dinah…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Helena shied away.

"No, say it. It's ok."

"Well…" Helena searched her mind for the right words. She couldn't find anything good enough to express how she felt, so she did the next best thing. She leaned in, and kissed Dinah.

At first Dinah was surprised, but the sensation of Helena's soft, tender lips against her own wasn't completely uninvited. After a moment Dinah adjusted, and closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to take over and drain in the full sensation of the kiss.

Their lips held together for a few moments before Dinah felt Helena's tongue tickle at her lips, asking for entrance. Dinah allowed, and felt the brunette's tongue slip into her mouth. Helena played with her tongue expertly, finding every crevice of Dinah's mouth and exploiting it.

Soon Dinah gave into the sensation and brought her own tongue into the game. Soon they were wrestling for dominance inside of each other's mouths, the kiss slowly growing more intense. It grew from passionate to lustful over a course of several minutes.

Dinah leaned back on the sofa, allowing Helena to crawl over her. Helena sucked the blonde's tongue for a moment longer before allowing her hand to find Dinah's right tit. She rubbed sensually, and Dinah responded well, moans spilling out into the kiss as their tongues danced with each other.

Then, Helena abruptly pulled away and looked her friend in the eyes. Her hand remained planted firmly on the blonde's breast. "How far do you want to take this?"

"As far as you'll go." Dinah gave a grin.

"All the way baby." Helena brought her mouth down to the nape of Dinah's neck, and kissed. Dinah moaned to display her approval. Soon Helena's hands found Dinah's t-shirt, and pulled upward. Dinah did not object. The shirt was thrown casually to the side, leaving Dinah in nothing but her black lace bra. Helena eyed Dinah's D cups for several moments, her mouth practically watering.

Helena quickly slid off her robe, and within a moment she was completely naked, lying over Dinah with both passion and dominance in her eyes. Dinah drank in the sight of Helena's body. Tan skin. C-cup breasts, very perky, with smallish nipples that were pointed outward. Dinah tried to carry her eyes lower, but the current position did not allow for it.

Helena reached down and unhooked the straps on Dinah's bra, quickly tossing the garment aside. Dinah's tits were larger than Helena's, and her nipples were noticeably bigger, very round.

Helena leaned in and brought her mouth to Dinah's left nipple, nibbling gently. With her hand, she pinched the other nipple, bringing pleasure to both. Helena rolled her tongue around her friend's nip, feeling it harden with the growing arousal. Dinah moaned as Helena pinched and sucked harder.

Then Helena pulled away and moved in to kiss Dinah again. She pressed her smaller, perkier boobs against Dinah's, mashing them together sensually. Both women loved the feel. They kissed for only a short time before Helena's hand began to slip down Dinah's pants.

She felt her soaking wet panties, and grinned. "You dirty little slut." She teased. "Lets get these nasty things off you."

Helena undid the button on Dinah's jeans, and quickly pulled them down to her ankles, leaving only her black panties, soaking wet. Helena worked them off of her friend quickly, revealing her shaved, dripping pussy. Helena began to rub Dinah's pussy, occasionally teasing her clit with a tight pinch.

Dinah felt her pleasure grow as her friend rubbed ferociously. "Oh! Helena…" She moaned. Helena moved her head upward and continued teasing her nipples. Dinah could feel every moment, every flick of the tongue or press of the hand. Her body wreathed in the sensation, the arousal. Finally, she could take it no longer. "Fuck me!" She cried.

"Thought you'd never ask." Helena gave a sly smile. She took her finger and pushed it inside of Dinah's pulsing entrance. Dinah felt the finger enter her with a wave of pleasure. Helena pushed her finger in and out of her friend, slowly at first but rapidly gaining speed. Dinah's moans grew louder as Helena fingered faster. Soon she moved up to two fingers and began thrusting them in and out, feeling Dinah's walls tighten around her fingers as she repeated the motion.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Dinah began to cry out, and after a long several minutes she exploded, bathing Helena's hand in her juices. Helena pulled away with a grin on her face, and sucked the cum off of her fingers, one at a time.

After a few moments of recovery, Dinah sat up and stared at her friend's body. Her gorgeous, slender curves formed a perfect outline for her smooth, tanned skin. "Your turn." Dinah smiled.

The blond then assaulted her friend with a kiss, running her tongue down her throat as their tits pressed against each other. Dinah pulled away abruptly, and redirected her gaze to Helena's shaved, wet center. Without hesitation, Dinah inched back a little and moved her head downward.

She brought her lips to Helena's entrance, and kissed teasingly around the thighs. She then moved her tongue to Helena's pussy, taking in the taste of her as she teased with a series of licks. Helena gave a low moan, her arousal growing. Dinah continued to tease, licking around the entrance to Helena's vagina with a torturous pace. Finally, Helena's arousal reached its peak, and she shouted. "Make me cum!"

Dinah did not object. She pushed her tongue into Helena's pussy and licked thoroughly, exploring every nook and cranny. Dinah began to nibble at Helena's clit, bringing incredible pleasure. The pace of her tongue sped up, moving throughout Helena's pulsating walls with skill.

"Oh yeah! Oh shit…" Helena breathed heavily as she came ever closer to her climax. Her back began to arc, and Dinah briefly found her eyes trained on Helena's perfectly formed round ass. She felt her own arousal growing again, and chose not to deny herself.

Still eating out Helena, Dinah rotated and sat over her friend's face. Ollie had always wanted to try 69 with her, but she refused. Now she doing it with Helena, and it felt so, so right.

Dinah continued her exploration of Helena's vagina as Helena began to devour Dinah's. Helena wasted no time finding Dinah's clit, and assaulted it with her tongue. The two women moaned loudly, their bodies convulsing. After several long minutes, both girls could contain it no longer.

Dinah's cum erupted out and lathered Helena's face. Helena exploded just a moment later, and Dinah drank in the taste of her juices with a pleasured sensation like she had never imagined. They sat like that a moment, wreathing in pleasure and breathing hard.

Finally, Dinah sat up. Helena did the same and rested her head in Dinah's bare chest. "Feel better?" She asked with a giggle.

"So much." Dinah laughed. "You're way better than Ollie."

"We might have to do this again some time." Helena moved to whisper in Dinah's ear. "I have toys."

"Sounds fun." Dinah smiled, and they kissed.

At that moment, the door came open. Vic Sage walked into the room. "Honey I'm ho- What the fuck!"


End file.
